Caught in a Triangle
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Rini has a perfect life, she has a loving boyfriend, a loving family, and a loving cat. However, all that she can think about is Elios and Peruru, and when they both turn up on the same day, things get a bit chaotic! Complete
1. Remembering

Rini wondered what she would do, she had been in the future for six years now, her romance with Alex was in full bloom, and yet, she just could not say that she loved him. Ever present was the thought that she was betraying Peruru, and then that she was betraying Elios by thinking of Peruru. Elios was sometimes in her dreams, though not as often as in the past. Peruru's flute hung on the wall in her room, and Alex's picture was tucked into the corner of her mirror. "Why must I be tormented by my loves?" Peruru was probably gone for good, and she really never expected to see him again. or did she? She absent-mindedly stroked Diana. "Again Small Lady? Really, you should get off of this!" She sighed; "I like Alex, but that's about as far as it goes with him, I don't know about Peruru, if he ever shows up again. I think I love Elios, but he may not feel the same way." "I like Elios, Peruru was sweet, but I just, oh, now you've gotten me caught up in this!" Rini chuckled. "What about Alex?" "Alex. We he loves you, but you obviously don't feel the same way. However, you cannot keep hoping that one of them will come back." That made tears come to her eyes. "Then, I think that Elios was the only one who kissed me, and." Rini could speak, for it would have come out in a sob. Diana rubbed her head against her mistress, but just then, the phone rang; "Hi Rini, glad you're home, want to go and do something?" "Alex! My parents requested my presence tonight, I do not know what for though!" "Oh, too bad. I'll call you tomorrow, love you." "Bye." She could almost see the look of disappointment on his face. They had been dating for two years, so why couldn't she say it? "I wonder what is so important tonight." "I told you a thousand times, my lips are sealed!"  
  
Elios was thinking about Rini, brooding over her if you will. His once white hair was highlighted with light blue streaks, and he really looked more like a jock than a priest with his muscular chest. The young assistant that the elders had given him was buzzing around, always asking what he was thinking about. "Mr. Elios, as usual nothing out of the ordinary has been repor. What's wrong?" He often got annoyed with this girl with long pink locks done in pigtails, who looked so much like Rini had a few years ago, but yet was nothing like her serene beauty. "Nothing Caira." She nodded, and ran about once again in her flirtatiously short white skirt and white blouse that was cut off in the middle of her biceps. God, how she was so like and yet so different from Rini, Elios thought. If only the elders would let him leave to see her, and yet if he did, he feared what he might find, the worst being that he would find her in the arms of another guy. "Mr. Elios, I'm sorry, but you really look like you need a break." "I'm fine!" He was also very irritable.  
  
Peruru was thinking about her as well. "Mother, I just want to see her again." His elegant fairy mother sighed; "I know Peruru, but you have to wait until the gate opens." "I only have to get through tomorrow." He had no idea what he would say to the girl that he had known for a few short days five years ago. He also had white hair, but it reflected a whitish-blue, and had a few pink curls in it. What if Rini had forgotten about him? What if she laughed, and said that he was just like a brother, not a lover? She probably loved someone else. No, he resolved, he could not assume anything until he at least saw her. With a firm resolve to do just that, he settled down to sleep. 


	2. The Trap is Set

Rini was sitting at the table in the dining room, when suddenly her mother stood up; "I wish to tell you why we have asked you to come here my daughter." Rini almost jumped. "Yes Mother?" The queen turned toward the window, not paying attention to she or her father. "It has come to our attention, by way of our prophet, that you will be visited by two that you have not seen in a long while, and one that you have. We wished to warn you, and to tell you to follow your heart on the difficult decision that you will have to make." "What are you talking about?" "That is for you to find out, we have been warned against telling you exactly what." Rini nodded. "I see."  
  
The next day, Elios was busy brooding again when Caira walked in. "Mr. Elios, the elders want to see you, something about foreseeing the path that you must take." He followed her, mildly interested in what they might say to him this time. "Elios, I have had a rather strange vision. Tomorrow, we will send you to earth, and you will see a girl with strange pink hair." He saw Caira tense. "Leave us Caira, your hair is just a coincidence." She blushed, and fled the room. "You know of whom I speak of?" "Yes, Princess Rini of the moon." "Why would a prophecy speak of the two of you." "I am uncomfortable." "Tell us." "I fell in love with her." He blurted, his cheeks feeling hot as he fought his gaze to the floor. "This is forbidden, our priest cannot have a lover." "She may not love me anymore, but if I have leave, I would like to find out." "We will have to expel you from your priesthood if she does." "I am willing to accept that fate." "Then be ready to leave for Earth with the dawn, Caira will fulfill your duties while you are gone." He walked back to the altar. "What is going.?" Caira started to ask, but he cut her off. "I am going to visit an old. friend tomorrow, you will take over the duties of the Golden Crystal until I get back." "You know another girl with pink hair?" Caira stuttered. "Yes, I fell in love with her." "Oh!" "'Oh' indeed."  
  
Rini got off of the phone with Alex; they were going to meet for breakfast tomorrow at Tokyo Tower at eight. Diana was purring contentedly; "You know something that I don't." Rini stated. "Nah!" Diana answered lazily, and went back to her ignorant state. She brushed out her long hair, and climbed into bed, even though it was five o'clock. "Good night Diana." "Night."  
  
Peruru waited at the gateway at dawn. "Finally." He muttered, and stepped into it, waiting a few hours for Tokyo Tower to come up. He saw so many couples just strolling, and he wondered if he would ever do that with Rini. As he turned, he got the shock of a lifetime, finding himself facing. 


	3. They Don't Have a Clue

Rini was kissing another guy! Elios felt himself go cold, "Dammit!" It was as he thought; she liked another boy, and she had forgotten about him. He was about to turn away, but then he discarded that thought. "Stop it Alex!" "What? We are going out!" "I'm a little more then pissed off at the moment!" "It's that time of the month aga." "Don't you even go there." Elios had to chuckle, okay, so they were going out, but they probably were not very serious. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." "It's not really your fault, two nights ago, my mother told me a pretty disturbing prophesy." "About what?" "I'll tell you over breakfast, come on, we'd better go or we will loose our reservations!" "Reservations?" "How typical is that? Oh well, come on, we should at least hurry so that we can get a table."  
  
Peruru let out his breath; he still had a chance. "I guess that I'll go to the palace, this should be interesting."  
  
Rini couldn't help the thought that they were being watched. "Is it just me, or do the rustles in the bushes scream paparazzi?" "You think that too? I though that I was going nuts!" They ran, and sure enough, someone came running out of the bushes with a camera. "It never ends." She commented as they shot through the doors to the restaurant. "Do you have a reservation Princess?" She shook her head; "Someone's brain wasn't connected today." She purposely glared at Alex, and they all laughed. "Follow me." He took them to the back room, "Thank you." She said as they were handed their menus. "This room is always open to all of our famous customers." They looked out the window, which was tinted so that they could see out, but no one could see in.  
  
Elios was at the front gates. "I'm sorry sir, but we cannot let you in." "I know the King and the Queen, please call them down." "I cannot do that, guards!" Elios cursed the fact that there were so many assassination attempts on the royal family. "I am the priest of Elysion! They know me!" "I cannot believe you." He looked past the gates into the garden. "Thank you gods! Darien!" The King looked towards the gate; "Who said my name?" They threw Elios in front of the gates. "No one but a common scoundrel my lord." The King raised his eyebrow; "This is no common scoundrel, this is Elios, priest of Elysion." The guards pulled him up hastily. "Sorry my lord." "No harm done." The gates opened to admit him, and he stepped through, they started to close. "Wait, hold them open!" He turned to see another young man about his own age. "Peruru?" The king said; "Now this is interesting, let him in as well." Elios glanced back at the man. "Hello, I am Elios, who are you?" "Peruru of the dream fairy people." He had heard of him. "Really? You served Badianu once, did you not?" Peruru nodded. "Bad times, and you are the protector of dreams." They turned to the King; "It is very strange that you would both show up on the same day, very strange indeed." Elios wondered what he meant.  
  
"I wonder what they meant?" "They won't tell me." She answered, and he asked; "Do even think you know?" Rini shook her head. "Not even a little hunch." She looked at the bill, and took out her credit card, "Allow me." Alex put twenty dollars in the little tray, and they left. Rini suddenly heard her phone ring; "Yes?" "Rini, you need to came home, and don't bring Alex." "Mother, what in the world is going on?" "If you come home, you will find out what Raye's prophecy meant." "All right." She pushed the off button, "What's up?" Alex asked her, and she put her phone back on her belt. "I have to go home, without you." "I guess that's understandable." "I'm sorry, Mother said 'don't bring Alex'." "Whatever, I knew that this was coming." "What the hell are you talking about?" "You are dumping me, aren't you?" "Where in the whole of the galaxy did you get that idea? My mother asked me to come home, probably to meet some ambassadors from another planet or something." "Okay, I believe you." She let him kiss her, and then he walked off; "Oh boy." A limousine pulled up next to her, and the window rolled down, revealing her father's driver. "Don't they remember that I can walk?" Rini climbed in, and he laughed, "It is a rather different situation today." "What's going on?" "I. cannot say." 


	4. Unexpected Guests

A/N: Sorry, this one is really short, but I wanted a cliffhanger to make you mad, so just for the fun of it, I will not upload the next chapter for a couple of days.  
  
Rini got out of the car, and straightened her blouse, deciding to smooth her pants down as well. Whomever her parents wanted her to see could wait for her too look presentable. "Have I met these people before?" She asked the driver, and he answered; "You know them well." "Hmm." Rini walked through the front door into the palace. Diana skidded in front of her. "They told me not to say anything, but Small Lady, you must heed me when I say don't walk in there!" "What do you mean," She was turned toward Diana when she said, "why is everyone acting so weirdly?" Rini turned towards the two people sitting in the meeting room. "I warned you Small Lady." Rini dropped the glass of water in her hand, hearing it shatter, but not registering the sound. "Shit." Was what she murmured. 


	5. Thunder

They turned at the sound of glass falling to the floor, and Elios saw Rini standing in the doorway, "Rini!" Peruru said, and stood, but Elios stayed sitting, it was then that she ran out of the room with Diana and Peruru trailing behind. He was beginning to understand some things about Rini that he hadn't known previously, as close to her as he had been. She had clearly had a fling with Peruru after he had left, but it probably wasn't much of one, seeing as how she had been looking at him instead of the other boy. Peruru apparently still didn't understand how Elios knew Rini. He did not feel betrayed; in fact, he could not, because he had left things unresolved between them. He couldn't blame Rini for thinking that they might just be friends, but he wasn't ready to give up, not just yet. He calmly stood, and followed her aura, not knowing quite where it would take him.  
  
Peruru didn't understand Rini's reaction to him, but then, she hadn't seen him in nearly five years, "Rini wait!" He saw her open a door onto a balcony, then jump off of it, landing on the ground below, "Rini!"  
  
"I'm fine Peruru, I actually find speaking this way much easier." Her nerves were frazzled, so she did not dare speak to him at close range. "Why did you run?"  
  
"You really don't know? Ask Elios." She suddenly sprouted wings, and flew back up to the balcony, "What do you mean, 'ask Elios'?" Rini shook her head, "I... can't really explain, you would take it the wrong way if I did." Elios, what did he know? Peruru was in love with Rini, he didn't care about Elios, unless... "Do you mean that...?" Rini sighed softly, "You both have put me in a bad position, I really don't know how to answer your question."   
  
Elios arrived just as she said that, "Have I missed anything?" Rini looked up at him, then back at Peruru, "No, I'm sorry, you just scared me, and everyone was so secretive, I really had no idea that you were here." Elios nodded, "I almost wasn't, the guards didn't recognize me until your father walked by the gate."  
  
"Well, it has been a long time, I can see why that might happen." It was so much easier to talk to her in her dreams, where there was no one but them, "Yes, it has."  
  
Rini saw it in Elios' eyes, he knew what was going on, but he wasn't angry, just maybe a little disappointed. They looked so alike, with the blue cast on Elios' hair and the pink cast on Peruru's. They had both left her wondering if she was in love with them, now here they were, and it was killing her knowing that one of them would leave with a crushed heart. "I have to go." Rini really did, she had school in twenty minutes, and it took thirty to get there. They parted, and she ran, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She muttered, wishing that she had learned how to teleport for the millionth time.   
  
She all but broke down the front door as she pushed it open, grabbing her backpack, and cursing once again, "I didn't put my homework in my pack." She groaned and ran up to her room, realizing that it was a sty, "What else can go wrong?" She found her homework, and looked down at her watch, "Ten minutes! No, no, no, no, no!" She ran out the door, and was ready to start yelling profanities when she realized that she wasn't even going to make her first class. It was then that she heard a sound like a car crashing, "You are kidding me!" She looked up, and sure enough, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and rain started pouring, quickly filling the streets with water. Rini was terrified of thunderstorms, but she knew that she had to keep going, and that she was still about twenty minutes away from the school, "Curse the stupid rule about not driving until you are eighteen!" A car zoomed around the corner as if on cue, and then a puddle of water splashed onto her, and a tree nearby was struck by lightning, "If I ever get through this day, I'm going to kill Raye, Mother, Father, and the rest of them!"   
  
A tree root stuck out of the wall, but she was too busy cursing to notice it, and tripped over it. Rini landed with a thud, and screamed, "Yeow!" She felt tears sting her eyes, and tried to get up, but found that her ankle hurt too much, "Damn you gods!" She fell over, and crawled against the stone wall, using what little protection from the rain that it offered, "Someone will find me eventually, right?" She just hoped that eventually meant soon. 


	6. Retalliation

Elios sat watching the storm with the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, "I'm worried about Rini." He said suddenly, and they turned to him, "Why? She is probably in her room."  
  
"No, she left for school an hour ago." Serenity looked up at Endymoin; "She's terrified of thunderstorms." Elios had a hunch that she hadn't ever made it to school, "Call the school, and make sure that she's there, I just have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." She dialed the number to the school, "Hello, this is Serena Tsukino, is my daughter at the school yet?" She was listening closely, and both men strained to hear what the woman on the other end of the line said. The Queen hung up, "She isn't there, are you sure that she...?"  
  
"I saw her leave." Elios had no idea where Peruru was, and he wasn't about to find him and tell him what was going on, "I'll look for her." They nodded, and he ran out of the palace, once again following Rini's aura.  
  
Rini felt herself huddling closer and closer to the slick wall, her head hurt so much that she could barely see, "What I wouldn't do for a couple of aspirin." She said, not even understanding herself. Her whole body was too numb to know in what direction she was moving. Suddenly, two dark figures were in her vision; "Well look what we have here." Rini cringed, "It's the Princess, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, and it's her fault that we got expelled." Uh oh, now she was in trouble, "Please, just stay away!" The two boys laughed, then she was suddenly being pulled up, and they pushed her against the wall, "Well let's pay her back, shall we?" Her senses came back to life, all except sight, when a fist made solid contact with her face. Rini was too helpless, of all the people in the city; these two had to find her.  
  
Elios ran for ten minutes, not sure if he was going in the right direction anymore. He turned a corner, and saw two boys beating someone up. He couldn't see who any of the three were, but he thought that he had better break it up, "Hey guys, shouldn't you be doing something else, like I don't know, studying?" Then he saw the soft flow of pink hair and froze; it was Rini, "Mind your own business!"  
  
"Now that I've seen who that is, I certainly cannot!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the Princess here? We found her right here, she looked pretty dead anyway, so finders keepers, find your own punching bag." His eyes flashed dangerously, and one of the boys fell to the ground, screaming in agony, "Dude, you're like, a prince aren't you?" The other asked, and backed off, "What do you think dimwit, I don't know what the hell he did to me, but I'm in pain!" Elios walked over to him, and kicked him to the side, "Rini, are you all right?"  
  
"Elios! At least something is going right today." Then she fainted, and he picked her up, his wings coming out of his back, and he batted at the guy that was standing, who slammed against the wall, and fell to the ground. "Maybe someone will decide that you make good 'punching bags'." He lifted off, uncaring of the lightning that might strike them at any time. 


	7. Princess Hotaru

The minute that he got back to the palace, he saw Peruru flying off as well, "Wait Peruru!"  
  
"Why should... Oh." Elios landed on a balcony, and opened the door; it lead into the lounge that the King and Queen were waiting in, "Oh gods, what happened?" Serenity asked, and Endymion took his daughter, sitting her in a chair. Elios, Peruru, and Queen Serenity watched as the King examined Rini, "My guess, is hypothermia, a twisted ankle, and a cold induced migraine." The Queen ran out of the room, "Someone get Princess Hotaru!" The Princess of Saturn was there in a matter of minutes; she nodded to Elios, glanced at Peruru, and then looked back at Elios with her eyebrow raised in question. She put her hands on Rini's ankle, head, and face and then said, "I cannot get rid of hypothermia, but the rest is gone. All you can do is make sure that she is way warmer than usual, then, only time will tell how long it will be before she comes to."  
  
"Thank you Hotaru." They all bowed, except for Peruru, who was still looking at Rini, "Gods, if she loves him..." He said quietly to himself.   
  
Rini woke up the next day, sometime during mid-afternoon. She blinked until her vision cleared, and then looked outside, "Rain one day and sun the next, this is one screwy city." She felt great until Peruru walked into the room, "Rini! I was really worried..."  
  
"I'm fine Peruru." She just hoped that Elios didn't come in; she was sweating like a pig, and she really didn't look like a princess at all, "Then I guess that I'd better go and tell the others!" He bent down to kiss her, but she pushed a pillow into his face, "Peruru! I'm definitely in no state to be kissing you, now go, it's rude to come to a girl's bedroom under any circumstances!" He looked taken aback, but cleared out. Gods was he smothering her, "Ugh!" She must have had hypothermia, which was the only explanation for the heavy satin sheets that wrapped around her like a vise. She pulled out her normal pink dress, which she wore whenever there were visitors. After a long shower, she climbed out, and got dressed, adding her rose scented perfume to the mix. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked to the meeting room. On the way there, she stopped, admittedly eavesdropping on a conversation about herself, "Why did you go into her room?"  
  
"I was just checking..."  
  
"No doubt that you were snapped at for doing so."  
  
"Well yes, but..."  
  
"No buts, you did not have anyone's permission to go in there, and therefore, you shouldn't have. You come across as a very smothering individual Peruru."  
  
"Well you come across as an uncaring individual!"  
  
"I care more than you ever will! I just have tact. Which brings me to the point of bowing to a person when they come to yours, or anyone else's aid."  
  
"I wasn't exactly raised in this galaxy, now was I?"  
  
"Nor was I, it is common knowledge."  
  
"You love her don't you?" Rini sucked in her breath, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"Well then, I suggest that you don't go nosing into another's affairs. If I ever say that I love a woman, it will be to her, and not to some arrogant fairy." She had never seen, nor heard Elios like this, giving etiquette lessons. Both men were, as far as she knew, real sweethearts, it just had to be jealousy or something of that nature that brought them into this conversation, "Arrogant fairy, well you're a selfish priest." Rini chose to enter right as Peruru said that, "As far as I know, you Peruru, are not arrogant, and Elios is not selfish, but rather selfless." They both turned to her, "Rini, so you're better now?" Peruru asked her, but Elios asked with his eyes, as a loving smile touched his lips, "Yes, just fine, thanks to Hotaru." She looked at Elios, and told him with her own face, and you.  
  
Peruru saw the silent exchanges between the two, and he glared at Elios; Rini was his girl, "We'd better go inside." The two turned to him, and Rini blushed, "You are right of course." She walked forward, and so did he, but Elios stayed behind until Rini reached him. Peruru scowled, "Stupid etiquette!" He muttered, and opened the door, waiting for them to come, and then letting the door close in Elios' face before he got through it. 


	8. Forbidden

Elios rolled his eyes, and opened the door again, then sat down adjacent from Peruru and Rini. His amusement at the immaturity of Peruru was shared with the King, "If you two are done fighting, Rini will you please tell us what happened?"  
  
"Let me just start by saying that today was pretty much the worst day in history, no insult intended. When I left the house, I remembered that I had forgotten my homework, so I had to go find that, and then I ran to school. Well, about ten minutes later, the thunder started, but I kept going, even though it really freaked me out. Pretty soon, a car drove by, and got mud all over me, then I tripped over a tree branch, and couldn't get back up, so I just sat against the wall. These two guys, I don't know who they were, they decided to beat me up, and then, well, I don't know." Elios continued her story, "I found them, and told them to knock it off, I didn't even see that it was you until they dropped you, and then I stopped them, and took you back here." Rini nodded at him, and he allowed himself to smile just a little, "Then I guess that you all know the rest." She added, and the King excused her, "Did you see their faces?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Later then." It would be much easier to just show the king in his dreams; "You may go then Elios." Endymion obviously preferred him for his daughter, instead of Peruru.  
  
Elios stepped outside the large room into the smaller hallway, where he found Rini waiting for him, "Are you angry?" She asked carefully, "About him?"  
  
"Yes, about Peruru."  
  
"I can't blame you, I left you hanging."  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"Of course, there is your boyfriend."  
  
"How do you know about Alex? I have never dreamed about him, and you have yet to meet him."  
  
"I landed at Tokyo Tower this morning."  
  
"What did you see? It can all be explained." Elios shook his head, "Then why are you even going out with him?"  
  
"I didn't think that you would come back." He had expected that, especially with Peruru just in the next room, "Right now, I don't care, because all I want is this." He kissed her softly, taking her hands as he did; "You shouldn't have done that." She smiled when he pulled back, "Sure Darien, whatever." Peruru naturally, he let go of her hands, just as Peruru turned to them, "Oh, hi Rini! What are you still doing here Elios?" Elios saw Rini roll her eyes, and chuckled softly, pointing a finger downward. This meant: one score for Elios. 


	9. What in the World?

Rini was growing increasingly annoyed with Peruru, and a little with Elios; she wanted to say, "Grow up!" Being the Princess that she was though, she didn't say anything. She turned to Elios, and was about to say something when the butler said, "Master Alex is here to see you miss."  
  
"I'll be right there, Elios, I need to speak to you for a minute." Peruru started to follow them, "Alone." They went into a room, "I have to pretend like everything is normal between Alex and I, please keep Peruru away, I just know that he will want to say something stupid, and I want to let Alex down without causing him too much anger and unhappiness. I cannot say which one of you will be my final choice, but I know that you have slightly better instincts than Peruru."  
  
"I will try." She nodded, "I know that you will, and don't worry if he does somehow get past you."  
  
They left the room, and then Rini went to answer the door. Alex smiled when he saw her, "Hey, are you okay? Everyone seemed so weird when I asked for you."  
  
"Long story, I will tell you when I have more time on my hands."  
  
"I have your homework, all of the teachers insisted that I bring it to you, I tried to tell them that it was a bad idea, but hey, what can you do?" She took the stack of papers, and let Alex kiss her for the second time that week, "Hey, get your hands off of my girl!" Peruru was in the doorway, "Who the hell is that guy?"  
  
"A friend, nothing more." She said, trying to sound convincing. "I said, back away from my girlfriend." Rini winced, oh this was fun. "I am not your girlfriend, just your friend." She turned back to Alex; "Another long story to tell you later, you'd better go before he does something weird." Alex was actually used to this kind of thing, so she wasn't worried about his reaction.  
  
Elios could have cursed, but he did not, as he wasn't about to give Peruru something to use against him. He had forgotten how well fairies were trained in their gift, and that, with the right amount of force, they could disarm anyone, as Peruru had done to him. While he wrestled with the invisible bonds on his wrists and ankles, he hoped that Peruru wasn't doing anything too stupid. Elios finally broke free, and ran towards the door, flinging it open and his gaze immediately darkened.   
  
Peruru was leaning in to kiss Rini, but she slapped him, "Stop it! You really do not get it, do you? Whatever idea I gave you when I kissed you on the cheek five years ago is different than what I meant. It is a gesture between close friends here in Tokyo, and I'm sorry that you love me and that I don't return your feelings."   
  
"Does this mean that you love Elios?"  
  
"If I say that I love him, it will be to him, not anyone else."  
  
"He said the same thing about you."  
  
"I bet that he did."  
  
"Is there a chance at least that you might reconsider?"  
  
"You should leave before I say something that could hurt one or both of you."   
  
Despite the truth of her words, he did feel pity for the young fairy, and still yet, he couldn't help feeling thankful for the fact that he was not Peruru, "As you wish milady." Elios heard a crack, and thought, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that was..." He looked up, "The balcony!" Peruru was already flying away, so he had to give up his hiding place.   
  
Rini didn't seem to notice when it crumbled, and huge chunks of stone started falling towards her. Not until a slab of stone crashed down next to her, did she look up, suddenly quite aware of her position. Elios launched himself at her, catching her, and rolling until they were clear of the entrance, "Oh gods! What happened?" She whispered, as he helped her to her feet, "I do not know, but I have a hunch."  
  
Elios flew up to Peruru, and froze him into an impenetrable bubble, "What the hell are you doing Elios? You won, and now you have to punish me further?"   
  
"First of all, I have yet to 'win' anything, but I think that you have an interesting ability of compulsory emotional spells."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yesterday, you were feeling a storm of emotions, because Rini wasn't acting like she loved you. Hence the thunderstorm, which is irregular in the middle of spring. Today, you were angry at me; you just wanted to tell Rini that you loved her, but you had to go through me."  
  
"Yeah, and I just stepped around you when you fell on the floor."  
  
"So you cast a spell of disarmament without meaning to. Then, just now, Rini told you that she didn't know if she loved you, and you felt like you wanted to destroy something."  
  
"True enough."  
  
"Look down at the balcony above the entrance." Peruru did as he said, and his eyes opened wide, "Is Rini all right?"  
  
"I saved her, but my point is that you put her in danger by having an untamed ability of your emotions acting on themselves. I am guessing that this doesn't happen at your home?"  
  
"Never, everything is calm and peaceful there; I've experienced more negative emotions in the past two days than I have since the fight with Badianu."  
  
"I think that you were different five years ago, you have just let your pride inflate too much since then, but do not worry, it will all go away when you are older."  
  
"How old are you to be giving me that kind of advice? You look about the same age as me."  
  
"I am close to two thousand three hundred years old, but that is irrelevant."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Did you not know that Rini is eighteen hundred years old? Everyone ages much more slowly here."  
  
"I'm only eighteen!"  
  
"I figured as much." Suddenly, there was a pink poof of smoke, and Caira was there, "What in the name of Elysion... Oh hello Mr. Elios." Elios blinked, "Caira, what are you doing here?" Elios let Peruru out of the bubble, "Elios, who is this?" He asked, "My assistant."  
  
"Priests have assistants?"  
  
"The more precise term is 'apprentices'."  
  
"Mr. Elios, I was hoping that maybe you could tell me why I am here." Elios raised an eyebrow. 


	10. Hair That's Worth a Thousand Words

A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you are the ones who keep me updating! Anyway, I heard you guys loud and clear (in a sense), but you will just have to see what happens next. There is quite a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, so read every detail, even if it is between the lines!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rini really had no idea what was going on, but she did see that there was someone up there with Elios and Peruru. "I'm going up there." She flew up to them, and looked at the girl in front of her, "Now I'm confused." She said from behind Elios, and everyone turned to her, "We all are." He muttered, and everyone turned back to the other pink haired girl, "Well gee, one minute I was praying, and the next, well, I was here. Hi miss, I'm Caira."  
  
"I am Serena, but everyone calls me Rini." Caira had an English accent, but Rini doubted that it actually came from England, "What exactly were you praying for?"  
  
"Well, I was praying that you would find the answer to the prophecy." Rini looked at Elios, "How do you know her?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Elios' apprentice at the Temple of Elysion." She found it strange that Elios would have a pink haired assistant. As if reading her thoughts, he said, "Yes, the elders appointed her to me, I've been training her for about nine hundred years." She had technically met Elios one thousand six hundred years ago, counting all of the time travelling years, "I see." Rini came up next to him, and she felt him take her hand and squeeze it in reassurance, "As many times as I prayed that I could come here, it never worked." Caira shrugged, "Oh well, I guess that when you go back to Elysion, you can take me with you."  
  
"That won't be for a while, maybe a few months, and I am not sure that you are safe in the normal world, after all, you have never been anywhere besides the dream world."  
  
Peruru looked at the girl; "I will make sure that she stays out of trouble." Caira smiled at him. "That would be wonderful, thank you Mister...?"  
  
"Peruru." He put in, and she nodded, then turned to Elios. "Would that be okay Mr. Elios?"  
  
Elios glanced back at Rini for a moment, then nodded. "All right, I don't see why not." He wanted Caira to be safe, but he realized that he would never be alone if he stuck to that. "I have to hit the books." Rini turned, and he stopped her. "Don't you have an extra day or something?"  
  
"The fact that Alex brought my homework means that I have a lot of it." He nodded, and stroked her cheek. "I'll miss you, have pleasant dreams, in whatever form they take." Rini took his hand, and he smiled lightly at her touch. "Oh, I will, but do not worry, I will see you before then." Elios almost leaned in to kiss her, but then remembered that Peruru and Caira were present, and that if he kissed her, Caira might say something to the elders, and Peruru might throw a temper tantrum, as Rini had not chosen either of them yet.  
  
Caira silently watched the exchange between the two and nodded. This was as it should be, and Peruru was not supposed to be a part of Elios' and Rini's relationship. When the two parted, she thought about the golden crystal. "Mr. Elios, will the golden crystal be safe up here?" Elios turned, and seemed to be thinking. "You had better give it to me, it is much more dangerous here, and the crystal will be sought after." Then, the little crystal disappeared from her wrist and appeared again as a horn atop Elios' head. 


	11. Forgetting Something?

A/N: Another short one, but I needed this chapter to be separate.  
  
Did I mention that I do not own Sailor Moon?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rini finished her homework and sighed. She was just about to get up for dinner when she remembered, "Alex!" He would wonder what was going on when her mother enrolled everyone in Juuban tomorrow, as planned. "Diana, what should I tell Alex?"  
  
"The truth." Of course she was right, Rini called him up and arranged to meet him in the park in fifteen minutes. She ran out of her room, and halfway down the stairs, fell into Elios' arms. "Your mother's genes kicking in again?"  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" They both laughed, and he propped her onto her feet, though he did not let go of her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To break up with Alex, he can see it coming." She said, and Elios nodded. "It would be a little weird for him to see you and Peruru around me tomorrow." Rini nodded, and took in the smell of his cologne. It was a mixture of roses and vanilla. She felt his fingertip touch her chin, and lift it up to make their mouths touch lightly. "Now go my Maiden." Rini sighed, she did not know whether to let him have it for kissing her again, or to be glad. Deep in her heart, she was beginning to tip towards Elios, as Peruru was a lot more annoying than he was, and she could not live her life with annoyance. She nodded and walked around him, taking off suddenly down the stairs since she was already late.  
  
She made it to the park five minutes later, and tapped on Alex's shoulder when she saw him facing the other way. He turned to Rini and tried to kiss her, but she put her fingers on his lips and said; "I have to leave you."  
  
"Is it that guy from earlier?" He asked suspiciously, and she shook her head. "No, but it is a guy, and you will be meeting him." Rini explained the situation and he nodded. "I thought you might like another guy. Good luck with him, and tell him that there are no hard feelings." She was so happy that Alex had taken it well. "Good bye Alex."  
  
"Bye Small Lady." She turned and then stopped. "Hey!" 


	12. Caira's Predicament Peruru's Plan

A/N: I've told everyone else this, so Caira has a crush on her boss, and she's jealous of Rini at the moment. There will be a fight between the two in the next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elios admitted it, he was waiting for Rini to come home, and when she did, he would kiss her breathless. Something told him that Rini loved him, and not Peruru. The age difference between the fairy and his maiden was immense; they were 1,100 years apart, with Rini as the elder, Peruru would suffer tremendously. The other part though, was that he was Rini's first love, and first loves never fade away.   
  
Unfortunately, someone else was questioning this. Caira knew why she was there, but she was not about to tell anyone, especially not Rini or Elios. Caira's first love was none other than her boss, Elios. Her objective was to fall in love, as the elders had told her that she was in the prophecy now. It stated that Caira would be with the one who did not win Rini's heart, that he would fall in love with her, and she was beginning to think it was Peruru, who wasn't that bad-looking, but she preferred to think of it as Elios. Why couldn't Rini see how great she had it? Both men loved her, and yet she even had a boyfriend. Well actually, he didn't really count as a boyfriend anymore, but still...  
  
Peruru was thinking of Caira, and he didn't know why. He loved Rini... Right? "A guy can have a crush right?" He said to himself, and realized that his intentions were wavering. Elios was actually an okay guy, if you took away the fact that he was Peruru's competition for Rini's affections. The realization struck him about how he had been acting, and he shook his head. A correct description of him was a lovesick puppy. "My mother would be thrilled." He laughed, and decided that he would try to gain Rini's notice by focusing on Caira. Then, she would be jealous and run back to Peruru. That was something to sleep to!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Please, I need your input, although popular consensus is Elios and Rini, and Peruru and Caira. Tell me if I should set up a Peruru/ Caira/ Hotaru triangle, now wouldn't that be fun? *Dodges tomatoes and shoes) okay I know, one triangle is enough, and I am not quite sure if I want Peruru out of the picture, though that is pretty much what I intended for this story. So it still remains a mystery. Next chapter is a school chapter, where the four main characters here have to put up with flirting, questions, and the worst monster of all... Homework! 


	13. Fight on the Football Field

A/N: Wow am I writing these chapters fast! I think that I have just tapped into my creative impulses with this one, kind of like in my other fic Once Upon a Time, which is a Rini/ Elios fic (Serena and Darien are overrated), where I wrote the entire thing in two and a half days. I am not even exaggerating, I called my friend and told her I started writing a fic on Saturday, and at school, I told her I was done, and showed her the last page of it. I also accidentally attached it to a history essay, but my teacher is nice, so she didn't say much when she handed it back to me, and I turned crimson, muttering something like "It's a fan fic I was reading." Being that there was a kiss on that page, I would rather not have my teacher knowing I write about that kind of stuff, even if I am plenty old enough to do so. But I just went way off into a tangent! Please read Once Upon a Time and Dreaming of You, the first of which is a musical with sappy love songs tied in. I also would ask you to read A Diary of Hannah Sunrise, which I guarantee you, is nothing like your typical fan-fic, but I can't update it until I get some reviews, because it takes some time to separate stories.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rini walked into the palace and sighed, smiling a bit when she saw Elios asleep on a couch in the lounge. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, knowing full well that he would sleep through the night comfortably. Even with his hair in disarray, and his outfit wrinkled, he was a welcome sight to her eyes. The image of him like this would be forever burned into her mind, even if she somehow chose Peruru over him. Over the past few days, Rini had grown to love Elios, and think of Peruru as a brother or something. It could all change at any moment, but for now, she felt inclined to lightly touch her lips to Elios' and whisper; "Maybe things will change, but for now, my heart is yours." Then, she backed away and walked to her room. Thinking that she would have died if she hadn't broken up with Alex earlier.  
  
One person, or rather animal knew what had happened, and that was Diana, who had happened to pass the lounge when she saw something happening inside. "Well I'll be..." She wasn't too surprised, but the look Rini had on her face was that of total love. Of course Diana knew that if Peruru stopped being so rude and possessive, he might just win her back. Once again, she was glad that she was not Rini, and therefore did not have to choose between the two more than worthy candidates for her heart.  
  
Elios woke early in the morning, or so he thought, until he saw the clock across the room. "Oh crud!" He jumped up, and ran to his room, half wondering who had put a blanket over him during the night. Hurriedly, he threw on the uniform on his bed, which was presumably complements of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Ten minutes later, he ran outside in the black Juuban uniform, which actually looked good on him. There, waiting for him were Rini and Caira in their pink uniforms, and Peruru in an exact duplicate of his own uniform. Elios realized that he and Peruru could pass for brothers with their current appearances. "I'm late, right?" All three nodded, and he sighed and followed Rini along with the other until a limousine pulled up next to her, with none other than Neo-Queen Serenity in it. "You can't just waltz into a school and sit down, I have to enroll you first, and Rini, you forgot your absence note!" Elios remembered the Queen as a girl quite similar to Rini, and fought back a laugh also remembering the meatball-headed, crybaby Sailor Scout.  
  
They all stepped into the car, and were more than pleased when they were enrolled and just waiting for the bell to ring. Rini directed the three towards the classroom, and left to find her locker. Once she pulled out her books and closed the door to her locker, she realized that there was someone standing next to her. "What do you want Daniel?" Daniel was a popular jock, and he liked Rini quite a lot. "Word is, you broke it off with Alex for another guy. May I ask who that guy is?" She rolled her eyes and passed him, not bothering to answer his question. The bell rang, and Rini ran to her first class, barely making it before her math teacher entered the room. "Hello, hello, I understand that we have some new students, so could they please stand?" Elios was standing beside her, and on her other side was Caira surprisingly, with Peruru sitting behind her, and not Rini. "Hmm..." She made the noise out loud, then blushed, and was glad when no one looked at her. "Please introduce yourselves." Everyone looked at them expectantly, and they just stood there. "Um, I know all of them, and they do not know the ways of our people, so I'll introduce them with permission from you Ma'am?" She nodded, and all three shot looks of thanks at her. "Okay, this is Elios here on my right, and on my left is Caira and Peruru." The three of them sat, and the teacher droned on through the math lesson, leaving Rini almost asleep on her desk. One kid in the back could be heard etching things into his desk, and others were shooting spitballs. None of the three students had any clue of what was going on, so Rini concluded; "This is going to be a long day."   
  
After a rather long tutoring session at lunch, Caira had an understanding of English, and could do a pretty sufficient amount of math. Elios could speak and understand English already, and he could basically do some math, though he blanked at science. Peruru had learned math at home, but the rest was new to him. Rini sighed; "This is pretty hopeless." It would not matter to anyone if they flunked, so why should they try to do something that they didn't even have the capacity for? "Why do you say that?" Caira asked a b it suspiciously. "Well, would it matter to you, or anyone else if you flunked English or Japanese, or if science just wasn't your thing?" They all looked at each other and then shook their heads no, and she said; "That's what I mean, so let's just get up from this table and go play football or something." Another wave of confusion, Peruru bit his lip and asked; "Um, what in the galaxy is football?" Quickly, she explained tackle football, and they ran out to play, although Peruru and Elios were a bit worried that both Rini and Caira might be hurt. "Don't worry about me guys, I play this all the time." She did not add the fact that it pissed her parents off to no end when she did.  
  
Elios turned out being pretty darn good at football, and it bugged Peruru that he seemed to be so smart and so great at sports at the same time. He also seemed to be winning at the game that Rini was making them play (no pun intended). Peruru was still worried about Caira, as she was narrowly missing being tackled. He concluded that this was probably not a great game for girls.  
  
Caira decided pretty quickly that she didn't like this game, especially when a guy crashed into her and sent her flying into the muddy field. Meanwhile, Rini was doing just fine, she had even tackled some guy! She felt her blood almost boil over at the guy and started yelling, and generally throwing a hissy fit.   
  
The guy turned out to be Alex, Rini's ex, and he was puzzled as to why the girl was yelling at him. "Guess you're a newbie huh?" He helped her up, but she was still fuming. She didn't even look at him when Rini walked up and asked what was going on. "I'll tell you what's going on! You're just taking Elios and Peruru for granted, and they both deserve better than you! All because of you, these guys have to suffer until you choose one of them! And I do to, because I have to stay here until you pick the reject, well for being eighteen hundred years old, that's pretty immature of you!" Alex's eyes flicked to Rini, and he saw that her cheeks were bright red. "Wow, you're that old?" The game had stopped, and she said; "No, Caira's just throwing a fit!" He nodded, and stepped back into the tight circle around the two.  
  
Elios ran back to where he saw the circle, and Peruru followed him. "What's going on?" Peruru asked him, and he shrugged. "I don't know." They looked over some shoulders and saw that Caira was yelling at Rini. "...well you know what, it's not fair at all, I want to go home, and that isn't going to happen until you choose one of them, or Elios gets tired of you!" He sighed, and nudged through the crowd, grabbing Caira by the arms, and dragging her away before she attacked Rini. "Caira! What in the world are you doing?" He asked her, and she let him have it too. "I'm just letting out what's been on my mind for the past few days, and I'm wondering, why does she get all the attention, I'm pretty too you know!"   
  
Then he realized what this was all about. "Sure you are, but there's a big difference between you and Rini. Caira, it's not about looks, it's about what is on the inside, and I just don't feel that way about you." Her eyes widened, and he figured that she knew he had understood what she meant. Rini chose to make her way through the people, who were now continuing their game, right when he said that. When Caira saw her, she ran off, and Rini's eyes widened when a voice was heard saying; "Wow, so that's what was bugging her." Alex was there, and Peruru was standing not far away. "Yeah, and who are you?" Elios had never actually met Alex, so he did not quite understand how he knew about what was going on. "I'm Alex, Rini's ex, and she filled me in last night." Elios glanced at her, and she nodded. "I see, well, I'd better go find her now..." Surprisingly, Peruru cut him off. "I'll go get her, she would be embarrassed to see you." He was right of course, so Elios nodded, and Peruru left. "I've got a hunch, but I'd like to ask if I'm crazy first." He glanced at Rini and Alex, and all three said; "Does he like Caira?" That was a unanimous 'Yes'.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I don't know what to think about that chapter. I may actually change it to not include school, because I really like the beginning, it's just the end that's bugging me, so tell me, am I crazy? 


	14. True Love

A/N: Hiya, thanks again for the reviews, now, on to the story, because I know that you guys are anxious.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Peruru found Caira in a very remote area of the school. "Hey, Caira, are you okay?" She turned, and he sighed when he saw her tear-streaked face. "I guess so. You know, I've liked Elios for quite awhile, but today well, someone else has been on my mind." He sat down next to her, and wondered; "Who might that be?"  
  
"Just someone I met pretty recently." She smiled, and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you mean me!" Her smile brightened. "You're not as clueless as I thought, well when I realized that my boss had basically sold his soul to Rini, I kind of went for the most eligible guy around. Yesterday, you said you'd show me around, and for once, I dropped the act of being Miss Innocent Airhead." He was trying to handle what she had just said. "I never thought you were an airhead Cai."  
  
  
  
"No one has ever given me a nickname before, does that mean that you're not going to run away?" Caira asked playfully, and realized that she had made quite a mistake by telling Elios she liked him, when in fact, she had been toying with the idea of going out with Peruru. "It means, I kind of stopped thinking about my first love, and started thinking about my second." She was speechless when he put his finger under her chin and tipped her lips up to kiss her.  
  
Rini, meanwhile, was walking with Elios. "Um... Elios?" She asked, and he turned to her. "Yes Rini?" She tried to tell him what had been in her mind since the previous day. "I... I mean... I made up my mind... and I thought that you should be the first to know..." Losing her nerve, she tried to drop it, but Elios pressed her. "Rini, what is it?"  
  
"It's you, I choose you." His eyes widened, and he said; "Do you mean that?" She nodded, and answered; "I love you Elios, for all it's worth, I love you." Elios touched his lips to hers, and they heard people whistling and yelling; "PDA, PDA!"   
  
But they didn't care, and neither did Caira and Peruru when they came out and saw them kissing. They glanced at each other. "All is as it should be Peruru, because the prophecy is fulfilled; it said that Rini would choose one of you, and that I would fall in love with the other." Peruru smiled at this new bit of knowledge, and kissed her. "Double PDA!" They heard, and like Elios and Rini, they didn't care one bit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Is it done, or should I keep going? I think you guys liked it, but please tell me what you think, and remember, love doesn't ask why. 


End file.
